Back To The Roots
by whotfami
Summary: Jim and Leonard are thrown back in time to live a "normal" high school life. What happens if Jim breaks down in the middle of the cafeteria, having an anaphylactic shock? Can they stand the pressure of this so-called normal life and how is a certain green-eyed boy involved in the drama? A lot of Jim!hurt and Bones trying to figure out what the heck is going on.


Hey ya! This isn't my first fanfiction but the first one published on. So this basically is a multi-crossover fan fiction with the focus on James that I'm currently writing with my best friend. Since we're writing in turns and she's not a native English speaker there might be some differences in the style of writing or grammar. If that's a problem I am really sorry :) also the content might be a bit confusing and since she does not really know Star Trek her description of characters might be a little wrong.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Neither Star Trek not and characters used in this story belong to me.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little boy called Dean. Dean went to school with a boy named Logan. Logan was actually called James but, he was shot and forgot his real name. Then he met a certain blue-eyed ingenious idiot whose name was James. He had a pretty starship. And he himself was also very pretty. But back to our story: it was Dean's first day at the new school and he was terrified to meet new people. His younger brother Sam encouraged him to go because he was at least together with Logan. "Hopefully I will not see Harry Styles again." he snorted. Harry Styles was the meanest bully Dean ever if only he knew that Harry Styles adored James. "His eyes are like the stars, glaring in the clear blue sky during dawn. His smile so precious and his voice incredible mellifluous." Harry daydreamt, asking his best friend Barry what he could do to win James' heart.

The next day he met James at his locker. "Why, hello there, beautiful!" he greeted James.

"Um...hello..." James responded shyly. He looked at Harry with an uncomfortable smile. He was always like that when Harry was around him. He was so intimidating with his green eyes and his precious dimples. Harry wanted to say something as suddenly the new teacher Mr. Cucumberbitch came along. "Everybody in your classes! Now!" he shouted.

"Good god, who's that weird looking, blue-eyed bastard." James' and Dean's best friend Leonard askes gruffly. "I dunno, Bones. But I don't like him," responded James thoughtfully. With a frown, Leonard started moving towards the slowly filling classroom. Harry followed the trio and approached them quickly, looking at James with a wink and a grin. James blushed and shyly looked at his trembling hand lying in his lap. "I feel intimidated by Harry," he told Leonard. "What a slimy green-eyed dimple-face." Leonard cursed and scowled like he always did. James looked at him with a slight smile then, turned around to concentrate on Mr. Cucumberbitch and his boring talking about penguins. Or was it penglings? James couldn't quite remember.

Harry looked at Dean because he recognized him. "Hey Dean", he said with a smirk. Dean was pretending to not hear him and was trying to pay attention to Mr. Cucumberbitch's boring monologue about frogs.

 _Weird...What did I do to him?_

Harry thought while accidentally dropping his pen. The guy sitting next to him picked it up and gave it back to Harry with a grin. "Here", he said. "Thanks," Harry said and saw that it was Kai Parker.

 _Why is this weirdo sitting next to me?_

He used to hang out with Scott McCall's gang. Harry was looking around but couldn't find Scott. He was rather looking at James anyways...

Finally, the bell rang and James and his friends stormed out of the classroom in a hurry to arrive at the cafeteria before everyone else. "Yes! We made it" cheered Dean, focussing his forest-green eyes on the mountains of food. All three of them got their lunch before they said down at their usual table next to a dirty window. Leonard viewed it with suspicion and disgust in his eyes just to let his glare settle down on his food. James looked at him and chuckled quietly. After a couple of minutes of silent eating James suddenly began coughing. He looked at his plate, surprise and slight horror filled his eyes, before he fell down on the floor. In a split second, his best friend, his bother, Leonard was kneeling beside him, grabbing his hand to comfort both James and himself. He eyed a wheezing James with shock, trying so hard not to panic.

When Harry arrived at the cafeteria his smile dropped immediately. He saw James laying on the floor, panting and heaving, fighting for his life. "Whats going on?!" he yelled, fastly approaching the trio. "That idiot's having a damn anaphylactic shock." Leonard cursed. "Hey Jim, kid, you hear me?" he asked worriedly. James just flashed him a confused and scared look when suddenly he was interrupted by a wave of heavy coughing. Leonard just felt his heart shatter. "I know it hurts but hang in there, Jimbo!" he pleaded. Then he felt a wave of relief as he heard the sound of the nearing ambulance. Looking up he only saw a pair of worried and terrified green eyes.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked worried and shed a tear. "I am," James mumbled. Harry reached his hand out to James and helped him to stand up. James was weak due to his shock but still immediately turned red. Harry had such a mesmerizing effect on him. "Is everything okay?" Mrs. Danvers, the history teacher, came running from the stairs and almost slipped on a banana.

"I had a shock but I'm better now, thank you." James didn't like to draw even more attention to him and quickly ran out of the cafeteria. "Wait!" a known voice shouted.

James frowned, a cold shiver running down his spine as he slowly and hesitantly turned around. "Yes, I'm okay and yes I am sure. Just...just leave me alone for a second," he told a quickly approaching Logan. "Okay, cool that you told me since you didn't even answer my messages. You're not even greeting me lately...what am I for you?" Logan shouted, despair in his voice. Slowly and after thinking quite some time, James answered "did you forget already what you've done to me? Leonard was there to catch me when I was about to hit rock bottom. He saved me when you didn't. Dean was there to cheer me up when you were making out with that bitch Elena, I am truly disappointed because I thought we were friends but apparently I was wrong!" Towards the end of his sentence, James' voices started cracking. As soon as he finished tears started pooling out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Quickly, Leonard reached out for James to give him a tight hug. Immediately, the younger one buried his face into his best friend's shoulder. "Goddammit! Look at what you've done! Are you out of your corn-fed mind?" Leonard shouted, not caring about the strange looks he got from the rising amount of people standing around them, watching curiously.

Again, James felt uncomfortable and searched for a way out. Logan didn't know what to say, he felt overtaxed with the situation and whispered: "I'm sorry."

"What's going on here?" principle Bellamy Blake said as the crowd started to get bigger and bigger. "Nothing" James, Leonard and Dean said at the same time.

"It doesn't look like nothing." the principal said and frowned. Mrs. Danvers came and almost had a panic attack due to the many students who suddenly gathered together in the corridor. Harry didn't understand why she became a teacher when she suffered from social anxiety but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to get to James.

The green-eyed boy tried to fight his way through the crowd, only focussing on James. Fear and dismay clearly showing on his face. "Let me through you bloody wankers! Get away from him!"

Harry's heart broke into millions of pieces as he saw James being exposed like a zoo exhibit. Just in time, he reached James who immediately collapsed into his lap, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the staring students around him. Harry felt a trembling hand reaching up towards his torso and grabbing his black v-neck shirt tightly. As he looked down he saw a pale James looking up at him with these gorgeous blue eyes, pleading to take him out, out of this choking mass of gross people to get some breathable air. Harry picked up a shaking James, holding him with his strong arm, James' upper body pressed against his chest. Alarmed he noticed how tiny and light James was but couldn't wonder for long. James nudged his head into Harry's shoulder which made Harry smile, a warm feeling reaching his heart. How could he ever hurt such a precious human being, he questioned, internally wincing at the memory of him as James' bully.

"Sshhh it's gonna be fine, love," Harry whispered, feeling his tensed muscles relax a tad as he saw the lines of pain that were showing on James' face vanish.

"Okay guys go to your classes now." principle Blake insisted. James was grabbing Harry so tight as if his life would depend on it if he would let go. "I just wanna go home," James whispered into Harry's ear. "Okay. I got you. Let's go." Harry said.

"Are you really sure mate?" Leonard wanted to know (author's note: apparently my friend decided on making out beloved Bones Australian...). "Yeah I'm just tired," James said weakly. "I will take care of him," Harry said confidently. He didn't care that there were still student looking.

"Look at those lovebirds!" Liam Payne, the school's bad boy, said. Harry was looking angrily at him.

 _What a dumbass jerk. I can't believe I used to be friends with this silly bastard._

"Liam in my office!" Mr. Cucumberbitch said. He always had a soft spot for the gays and as a guidance counselor, he always wanted to make sure that nobody was getting bullied, which was quite difficult because the world was full of intolerant people.

Harry had enough. He grabbed James so softly as he would be a fragile glass. "I will never allow that anybody is going to hurt you, my prince!" Harry whispered so quietly, not even James was able to hear it and carried James out of the door.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
